


southbound, west

by Antiphon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, ten year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiphon/pseuds/Antiphon
Summary: It’s been ten or forty years. There’s a garden.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	southbound, west

lilies grow in the garden.  
thirty years ago we  
celebrated our tenth and here  
we are, forty years in  
and you still make me tea in the morning. 

lilac-bitter baths and you smile at me in the  
sunset, smile at me  
like it’s been sixty and not forty and not even ten  
and years are like honey and  
so are the sunrises and  
what’s really the point of these things? 

grey mornings—  
throw me up into the air, love,  
with terror in your eyes the likes i haven’t seen  
since thirty odd some years ago.  
no, not then. the other time.  
the one before that. that one.  
butterflies

—don’t go, i know you won’t, but  
stay. it’s been ten years. ten years  
is an awfully long time, love  
and i know we grow more tired with each one.  
there’s a hum in this air. spring is round  
and soft, unlike the autumn

which is hard but also round, but  
we were meant for winter, weren’t we.  
tuck me in under the grass. meanwhile  
there is the neverending Go,  
the truth of you and i pressed into—

let’s head south for the winter, somewhere warmer & kinder

**Author's Note:**

> To ten years.


End file.
